The invention relates to a household appliance with a treatment compartment, in particular here a dishwasher, in which the treatment compartment is a dishwashing compartment enclosed by a dishwashing container, in which items to be washed are cleaned at a high temperature using chemicals. Generally conditions prevail in treatment compartments, for example in the cavities of ovens holding food to be cooked or the drying chambers of tumble dryers holding laundry, which are different, in some instances considerably different, from those of the normal environment in respect of temperature, moisture, etc. In order to improve lighting conditions, an electric lighting means is often provided in the treatment compartment but this requires shielding from conditions prevailing in the treatment compartment and also the passage of one or more electric power cables through a wall delimiting the treatment compartment. It is also disadvantageous that such lighting means are often problematic, as they reduce the useful space in the treatment compartment and can often only be positioned in such a manner that they dazzle the user when said user loads or unloads the treatment compartment.